<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Melody Not Forgotten by quokkahanjs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682563">A Melody Not Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quokkahanjs/pseuds/quokkahanjs'>quokkahanjs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introvert Hyunjin, M/M, Minho is a little shit sometimes, Parties, Seungmin is sweet, Slow Burn, You've been warned, how to tag hhhhhh, hyunjin is clumsy, hyunjin sucks at biology, i forgot more tags hehe so will be adding as i go, i guess?, i'm so sorry if this ended badly, mentions of other members (if you squint), minho loves parties, sorry to hyunjin too heh, tutor buddies seungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quokkahanjs/pseuds/quokkahanjs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin's the typical nerdy not so smart boring type who's struggling really hard to pass his semester and to avoid unnecessary attention while he's at it. Unfortunately for him, things don't really go well but until he met Seungmin, thanks to his clumsy ass, he kinda saw things in a newer and better light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Melody Not Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so hey, this is officially my first posted work in my life.  first of all, English isn't my first language so apologies for any misuse of words and any other grammar errors along the way. and I had to make a seungjin fic because not many are able to do the tag some justice &gt;:(</p><p>this fic is mainly dedicated to my seungjin fic reading partners, alpha and naz &lt;3 i see you guys complain a lot so i kinda wanna do it for the team sorry this took a while i love you guys a lot muah</p><p>ALSO!! there's a character death in a part of the fic because boohoo i live for angst so DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN Y'ALL</p><p>anyways enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Hyunjin was being completely honest with himself, he hasn’t really moved on. Even after all these months, he was still filled with emptiness and sorrow. He still wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling the dry tears near the corner of his eyes. Nightmares sometimes haunt him, flashbacks of his old sweet memories. The pain was excruciating. It was too much to believe. It all seemed too unreal. Too sudden.</p><p>Semesters ago, he was used to doing his daily routine alone. Waking up, walking to class, have lunch, evening jog, homework, everything, alone. Hyunjin didn’t really mind because he personally hated having too much attention being directed towards him. He’s naturally the quiet type, avoiding all unnecessary spotlight. Unlike his rather loud and outgoing roommate, Minho who had always went missing every Saturday night. Probably at a party or hung out at bars or karaokes with his friends whose names Hyunjin never bothered to know. Even when Minho tried to drag Hyunjin along to his regular night outs, Hyunjin would plainly reject, giving the excuse that he wanted to finish another one of his soap operas or tend to his overdue homework. Well, Hyunjin technically wasn’t lying. Most of the time.</p><p>It was pretty normal for Hyunjin to have people assume him as a loner. Another one of the factors for said presumption was because of his appearance, if not because of how he acted towards people.</p><p>Hyunjin had dark brown eyes with a mole underneath his left eye, his pearly whites always shone bright whenever a smile slipped out and his height towered some of the kids at his school, complementing his naturally good looks, not to mention his almost perfect complexion which can make almost anyone gaze in awe.</p><p>But he didn’t know that.</p><p>Hyunjin was…. what you can describe as the awkward type with no decent sense of fashion. He wasn’t the kind to strike up a conversation out of the blue with anyone, unless he’s close to them to the point of being comfortable to give them a portion of his trust. His wardrobe? It was great for sleep ins but never for an emergency back-up plan for date night. It was all greyish tone hoodies and sweatshirts of similarly dull colours paired with his round glasses and worn out sneakers before Kim Seungmin came into his life. </p><p>It was one of his days, nothing too unusual than the norm. Hyunjin got out of class, feeling dejected after his lecturer gave a whole 20 minute-ish speech on how his future could become if he failed another one of his tests. Hyunjin had a passion of dancing but he was now a forensics analyst major, by force. His parents were the usual ”pursue but you like” type but unfortunately dancing major was out of question. Hyunjin didn’t particularly find this major that difficult, not to the point of giving up at least. This major had a lot of chemistry subjects and he was actually pretty good at it, and at least he wasn’t failing that. However, that expertise went nowhere. He had a kind of problem with biology, the one subject he detested the most.</p><p>Hyunjin had always practiced dance at one of the studios which Minho paid monthly rent. It was less than a half hour walk from their room. Hyunjin pretty much went there every couple of days to learn and improve his dancing skills with Minho, who ironically was a dance major. And because of this, Minho bargained that they should split the studio rent, on behalf of Minho’s free tutoring. Hyunjin of course was more than eager, as long as he could enjoy his hobby to the fullest and escape from reality even for a brief moment.</p><p>However due to his failing subject, Hyunjin had a new place of interest after his classes.</p><p>Hyunjin went to the library more often now, brainwashed by what his lecturer had said, “As much as you hate Biology, if you fail this subject again, you’ll have to repeat again and your only chances are for 2 semesters before you’ll eventually get kicked out if you still can’t make it. Suck it up, whether you like it or not.” And something more along those lines. His lecturer gave him the chills. One second she was dead serious, the next she was laughing, if it wasn’t to loosen the intensity of the moment, it was for mockery of course. Hyunjin thought she had this some weird complex, something he can’t seem to understand.</p><p>When he first step foot into the premise, Hyunjin wasn’t that familiar with how the library partitioned all their sections so it took him about 15 minutes before he got to the Biology section. Hyunjin let out a breath of relief when he found the part of the racks he was looking for but sighed heavily when he still had to through all the smaller sections and find the books for his subject code. Other than Biology, Hyunjin had another weakness, he’s usually unaware when he gets too focused and is easily startled.</p><p>That was when he knocked into another library goer and almost yelped in surprise, his arms flailing in the air as he took some steps away from the stranger, an act of reflex.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Hyunjin instantly apologised, his tone a little too high for the silent environment he was in. He panicked almost simultaneously at the realisation, his face a little terror-stricken, not knowing which was worse, scared the librarian might kick him out for being too loud or terrified his victim of his clamminess might get mad and annoyed at him.</p><p>Contrary to Hyunjin’s expectations, this actually made the other chuckle, his face obviously showing how he was trying to hold in his laugh, amused at Hyunjin’s hilarious response to his own clumsiness.</p><p>Hyunjin was still uncalm, uttering multiple things at once, all with messages of regret for his actions.</p><p>“Hey, hey. I’m fine. Please calm down.” The stranger spoke, his giggling dying down a bit as he did, his eyes boring into Hyunjin to reassure him.</p><p>When Hyunjin really did calm down, he looked up at the stranger’s face properly and was awe stricken by the sight. The stranger was almost the same height as Hyunjin, just a little shy of a few centimetres shorter than he is, his face puppy like, his smile was gleaming and it shocked Hyunjin of how he melted at the sound of the stranger’s voice. It was a few moments of silence before the latter let out a shy grin and turned on his heel, leaving Hyunjin’s sight after picking up the stuff that both of them had dropped after their stumble and leaving them into the respective owner’s hands.</p><p>Hyunjin still froze in his place and it was a pretty much too late to ask for the stranger’s name. The stranger was already out of earshot when Hyunjin snapped out of his daze. He muttered in discontent at what his feelings had played him into. It can’t really be that, can’t it? Hyunjin wanted to slap himself for having to have felt something for an absolute stranger.</p><p>A few days had passed and Hyunjin still can’t get over the incident. He grumbled at the thought of how the stranger effortlessly made his heart skipped a beat and left him dry of his words. He was new to the whole feeling, it’s not that he had never felt anything with anyone. He did, back in high school. But that was years ago and he still was new to the puberty thingy so that doesn’t really count. But this one. This was a whole new feeling, a whole new sensation of emotions. He wanted to see if this was really a crush thing or it was just him in the heat of the moment. And with that, Hyunjin knew staying silent and being shelled up in his room the entire time wasn’t going to cut it.</p><p>Truthfully speaking, Hyunjin had no clue on where to start searching. He didn’t have many friends, unlike social butterfly Minho and he didn’t really want to ask his roommate, scared of the torment he might give him for having a crush, be it Hyunjin a timid introvert or not. Minho was kind, most of the time when they aren’t fighting over delivery food and video games but most importantly other than dance, he loved teasing. He had seen what Minho did to one of his friends of his circle and it ended up with that particular friend throwing up on his crush at one of their usual party games Saturday night. Hyunjin can’t remember the exact reason why but it he was sure it was either too much of beer pong or one of their truth or dare games. That was the only one time Hyunjin tried going out to Minho’s usual parties and and it didn’t end that well on his part. And he knew a second time is never better. One way or another, asking Minho about the people on campus without any strong reason was still a possibility that can make his life on campus much worse than it already was.</p><p>Hyunjin, the introvert he was, didn’t really put all the effort in finding his secret crush. With no other possible leads on where to start, Hyunjin almost gave up and tried focusing more on what was much important. He busied himself with studying and tried making up all the slack he had for Biology. Though he stayed in the library mostly for that, he still kept an eye on the possibility of stumbling into the gorgeous stranger again. The probability was nearly zero, but still wasn’t impossible. And Hyunjin found a little assurance in that tiny likeliness. Fortunately, his luck didn’t run out like he expected.</p><p>He was about to leave the library when it was closing time and came across his crush of a stranger at the glass door of the premise. Judging from his body language, the stranger doesn’t seem to notice Hyunjin’s presence and if he really did, he doesn’t seem to care as much. Hyunjin was a few steps away from tapping the stranger on the shoulder but his cowardice got the best of him. Hyunjin stayed silent until the both of them were out of building, walking behind the stranger like nothing was wrong, still contemplating on his next action. Hyunjin fought with his thoughts and to his dismay, he unconsciously mumbled his thinking out loud thus caught the attention of the stranger. Hyunjin was visibly startled when the steps of his “crush” came to a halt and almost squirmed out of panic. Hyunjin’s body stiffened when the stranger turned around and met their eyes again.</p><p>Hyunjin went numb and internally cursed when he heard the stranger let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>”Hey, it’s you again. Hi!” The stranger’s mellow voice was like honey to Hyunjin’s ears. Seeing Hyunjin still stiff and silent, the stranger tried again.</p><p>“You’re from the other day, right? If you can recall, we bumped into each other at the Biology section of the library, I think? Well, it’s nice to see you again.” The stranger lifted his right arm waist length, directing it towards Hyunjin.</p><p>Hyunjin internally screamed but tried to be calm and collected, trying not to embarrass himself any further and returned the handshake.</p><p>“H-Hi!” Hyunjin’s voice was a little shaky but he knew it was better than him standing quiet like a statue.</p><p>The stranger laughed awkwardly at Hyunjin’s trembling and sweaty hands and Hyunjin felt like jumping off a cliff for being that exasperating, at least that was what he thought. As if it was on cue, both of them heard Hyunjin’s stomach grumble and Hyunjin’s cheeks instantaneously redden at the scene. The stranger mentioned he was on his way to grab quick dinner. He politely asked Hyunjin if he wanted to tag along and Hyunjin did. Weirdly enough, the stranger ensued a new conversation like it was nothing and that really eased Hyunjin’s mind.</p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t remember most parts of the talk. He was busy thinking of how not to act stupid again in front of the resplendent human being walking beside him. But what he does remember that the stranger was a tease too, but not as awful as Minho, at least. He made a light joke about their first encounter before continuing to other basic topics. Hyunjin learned that the stranger’s name was Seungmin, a Biology major. Hyunjin internally scoffed at the irony. Seungmin was his age, surprisingly and he lived on the other side of campus, a little far from Hyunjin’s place. Hyunjin was disappointed at the fact that it would be hard for them to see each other often because their schedules weren’t aligned, both the same faculty but nevertheless different majors. They had a little trivia on their classes and their visits to the library. Seungmin already took and passed Hyunjin’s failing subject a semester ago.</p><p>”You know I got an A on the subject and hearing how much you’re struggling with it, maybe I could tutor you?” Hyunjin’s words were caught in his throat upon hearing Seungmin’s offer. Excited and equally surprised was an understatement for Hyunjin. It all seemed too good to be true of an opportunity.</p><p>“Are you serious? Won’t that make me like a load for you? I mean, am I really worth your time? You just knew me for a few hours” Hyunjin’s tone was full of worry and he lowered his gaze to the noodles he was eating, feeling somewhat guilty. Was this person, who Hyunjin just knew, really willing to do it for him?</p><p>“Yes I am,” Seungmin let out a chortle before continuing, ”You’re really fun to talk to and I’m not that great with my classmates,” Seungmin sipped his drink, ”they kinda think I study too much because I always ditch them for the library.” Seungmin chugged more of his beverage.</p><p>They continued eating their dinner and occasionally laughed at the things they have in common. Hyunjin enjoyed his time with Seungmin that night a lot. Hyunjin learned that Seungmin was a little bit too kind for acquaintances, having to have paid for their meals when Hyunjin insisted on paying for his own. Hyunjin also learned that Seungmin sings, judging from his humming when they got out of the restaurant. By instinct, he knew they both loved music, Hyunjin fell harder. They exchanged numbers before and made a deal on their tutoring meetups. Hyunjin concluded that Seungmin wasn’t just a petty crush and was looking forward to wherever the flow takes them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi thank you for finishing the chapter!! don't forget to leave kudos if you think i did okay and please comment if you think i still need improvement it will mean a lot to meeee and if you did, thank you so much! if i don't procrastinate any further, i think i'll try to write more soon~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>